


Manip: strong and hot is all i care about

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. A general coffee shop AU for Berena. Just because why not.





	Manip: strong and hot is all i care about

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
